


open up your heart for a minute

by SALTYSIDER



Series: Timothée Chalamet and Ansel Elgort [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Attraction, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blind Date, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Height Differences, I literally hate tagging because I have no idea what I'm doing, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, New York, New York City, Possessive Behavior, Sad Timothée Chalamet, Sub Timothée Chalamet, Tension, Timmyboy is looking for LOVE, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, blind date au, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SALTYSIDER/pseuds/SALTYSIDER
Summary: After a minute or so, she walked back in with—Ansel? The tall boy smirked and sat across Timothée. There are approximately 5,744,033 men twenty-one and over in New York City and out of all of them she’s friends with Ansel?“Timmy, this is—”“We’ve met.” Timothée shifted uncomfortably in his seat, staring down at his coffee mug.“I told you someday we’d meet again.” Ansel chuckled and looked the other boy right in his eyes.“And by that, I thought you meant hell.”Where Timothée and Ansel have a mutual friend who sets them up on a blind date, not knowing that the two have a lot of history.





	open up your heart for a minute

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic and its title reference the song "Cupid" by Ryan Beatty, and while the song doesn't directly correlate with the plot, the mood of it captures how I want this story to feel.
> 
> Y'all should listen to Ryan Beatty cause the man is talented!
> 
> Oh, and a disclaimer: I do not own Timothée Chalamet or Ansel Elgort, and this fic is purely written for enjoyment. In no way do I intend to offend, harm, slander, or defame anyone mentioned. Thank you!
> 
> This is based on an AU prompt I found on Tumblr, "A friend tries to set the characters up, not knowing they used to date."

 

> He's the only one on my mind  
>  He's the only one I call when I'm feeling reckless  
>  Tell me that you're mine  
>  Open up your heart for a minute  
>  Let me see the things you got hiding in it

 

“He’s so hot, you’re gonna love him.” Vivian smiled, waving her hand at Timothée for emphasis.

“Viv, that’s not the only thing that matters in a relationship. If that was the case I would’ve never broken up with my ex.” Timothée takes a sip of his coffee, looking out of the large window Vivian made them sit next to. A family with a son and daughter walked by, the son pointing out buildings and the daughter blowing bubbles. The parents looked happy, smiles etched across their faces as they enjoyed the bright sunny day. Timothée yearned for their happiness.

“Oh, he’s walking up! I’m gonna bring him in.” Vivian stood up kissed Timothée in the cheek before rising up out of her chair.

“You didn’t tell me that it was today!” He yelled, looking down at his outfit. The curly haired boy donned a floral Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts, a black bucket hat and a pair of Vans. Honestly, he never dressed like this but Vivian assured him he looked cute for a regular hang out so he didn’t worry. What she didn’t tell him is that this blind date with her “hot” friend was today!

After a minute or so, she walked back in with— _Ansel_? The tall boy smirked and sat across Timothée. There are approximately 5,744,033 men twenty-one and over in New York City and out of all of them she’s friends with Ansel?

“Timmy, this is—”

“We’ve met.” Timothée shifted uncomfortably in his seat, staring down at his coffee mug.

“I told you someday we’d meet again.” Ansel chuckled and looked the other boy right in his eyes.

“And by that, I thought you meant hell.” Timothée tried to seem unbothered, but there was something about Ansel Elgort that even after two years of not seeing him, the taller boy’s face made him weak to his knees. Thank god he was sitting.

“Am I missing something here?” Vivan pulled a chair from another table and invited herself into the conversation again.

“Me and _chaton_  here dated a while ago and broke up after a year in...” Ansel looked upward, trying to put together a timeline of their relationship.

“2017.” Timothée looked down at his cup of coffee. _It’s probably cold now._ _Chaton. How did he remember that?_ Ansel still knew how to get under Timothée’s skin.

“I’m gonna go. I feel like you two need to talk and me being here isn’t helping.” Vivian pushed down her sunglasses over her eyes and grabbed her purse, leaving the quaint coffee shop.

“So. How long have you known Vivian, _chaton_?” The way Ansel talked still made Timothée swoon.

“Probably around 12 years, _monsieur._ ” _Two can play at this game._ “We both did this stupid play in elementary school together and have been friends ever since.”

“Aw, cute.” Sarcasm dripped from every word. “You know, when she told me about the guy she was setting me up with, I had no idea it was you. But I do find it interesting that she was clueless about our past.”

“Maybe you weren’t important enough for me to bring up in conversation.” Timothée’s words were ice cold, hitting Ansel right in the chest. Maybe his callous tone would push the other boy away.

“Or maybe you’ve spent so much time convincing yourself that you’re over me when we both know that’s not true.” Ansel scooted the chair closer to the table. “I’ve lingered in your mind like cigarette smoke on clothes. Remember how months after we’d broken up you’d call me because you couldn’t fall asleep until you heard my voice? Hm?” Ansel reached over the table and pushed a piece of hair behind Timothée’s ear, sending a shiver down the younger boy’s spine.

“You could’ve sent me to voicemail, but you didn’t. You wanted—no, you _needed_  to feel wanted, and I was the only person who did that for you.” Timothée stirred his now cold coffee with a spoon, watching it create a small hurricane inside the mug. Silence engulfed the two until Ansel spoke up, making the other boy look at him.

“But why would I do that, _chaton_ ? So you could manipulate me into feeling sorry for the problems _you_  create?” Ansel’s voice faded away as Timothée could only focus on the taller boy’s lips forming each and every word. His heart started to beat faster, each breath becoming more shallow. They didn’t mean anything they had said. It was all smoke and mirrors. Timothée’s stomach did somersaults as his fingers rapidly tapped against the table. His hand started to shake. “Timmy?” Ansel’s concerned tone snapped the younger boy out of his daze. It was like a switch went off.

“Yeah?” Timothée looked up into Ansel’s eyes.

“Stop.” Ansel put his hand over Timothée’s shaking one. A spark shot up from his hand to his heart. The older boy’s command calmed his breath and snapped him out of whatever twisted game they were playing. They knew that pretending to be indifferent towards their past was not only a waste of time but a lie. “Fuck, I’m sorry.” Ansel squeezed Timothée’s hand. The older boy’s sincere tone made the other boy’s heart flutter.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been such a dick to you during our relationship. You were only trying to make sure I was doing okay and I made it sound like you were suffocating me, or something.” Timothée laced his fingers through Ansel’s, the familiar feeling of their hands fitting perfectly together making him float like a feather. “And even though it’s been years since we talked I already feel at peace in your presence.” A huge weight was lifted off of the curly-haired boy’s shoulders after apologizing and admitting how he truly felt

“Listen, we were both still growing up and weren’t right for each other at the time. I was too controlling which made you dependent on me for almost everything. In reality, I got overwhelmed with something I caused myself. And then we just became this...codependent mess.” Ansel ran his head through his hair. “God, why did it take two years for us to say this?”

“Because we needed space to grow and understand everything that happened. A year ago I wouldn’t have been able to admit any of this, not even a month ago.” Timothée looked down at their intertwined hands, his body feeling at home. “And we must treat ourselves as gently as we treat others. We're not made of stone as much as we’d like to be.”

“You’re still as beautiful and eloquent from the day I met you.”

“Do you really mean that or are you trying to get in my pants?” Timothée blushed as he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

“Your khaki shorts-pants?” Ansel smirked and laughed to himself.

“Ugh, I look like Steve Irwin.” Timothée put his face in his hands. Why did Viv tell him he looked cute? Yeah, maybe dad-going-on-vacation-with-Karen-and-the-kids cute, but not I’m-going-on-a-blind-date cute.

“No, you don’t.” Ansel got up and sat next to the other boy, wanting to be closer to his love.

“Can we go out again?”

“If you’re down, then so am I. I can’t lie.” The older boy sang. Timothée rolled his eyes and let go of Ansel’s hand.

“Did you just quote a Ryan Beatty song?”

“If I say ‘yes’ will you hate me?” Ansel grabbed the other boy’s hand, shifting towards him.

“I could never hate you.” Timothée looked up into light brown eyes and bit his lip. Ansel grabbed Timothée’s face and softly pressed their lips together. Warmth spread through the younger boy’s body, the chatter of the coffee shop slowly fading away. Timothée smiled into the kiss, which assured Ansel that everything was going to be alright and that his _chaton_ still loved him. Their hearts were beating so wildly that the younger boy didn’t even notice the warm tongue swiping across his bottom lip, slowly entering his mouth. Timothée’s eyes widened while Ansel smirked for the millionth time that afternoon. They broke apart, Ansel noticing Timothée’s flushed cheeks.

“I see you haven’t stopped drinking black coffee.” Ansel his hand through the other boy’s curls.

“Holy shit. I wasn’t expecting that,” Timothée said, still caught up in the kiss while staring at the boy in front of him. His mind buzzed and fingertips tingled. If his heart wasn’t beating so rapidly he would think himself dead. “And that’s the only way to have coffee, we’ve been over this!”

Ansel couldn’t help but laugh. Timothée joined in, feeling lighter than air. The two of them sat there, in the middle of the cozy coffee shop enjoying each other’s company and gazing into each other’s eyes, relishing at the moment.

“ _Monsieur,_ ” Timothée said, burying his head into the other’s neck.

Ansel stroked the younger boy’s hair. “Yes, _chaton_?”

“Je t’aime plus que vous pouvez imaginer.”


End file.
